Icy Love
by Penguinator 24
Summary: Buck arrives into the Zoo, but he's lonely. Marlene is looking for a boyfriend. Will they get together, or will some unforseen force rip them apart? MarleneXBuck. A collab with Duskwild19. rated T for some rude humor.


This is Penguinator 24 here with a new crossover collab, this time with Duskwild19. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback.

Icy Love

Our weasel hero Buck strolls throughout New York while keeping away from humans after thawing out from the museum. He then comes upon a huge zoo, and he enters it.

"Crikey... What is this place?" Buck asked to himself.

"It's called a zoo hon. Name's Marlene." Marlene said.

"Oh! Didn't notice you there, lass. Hehe. Name's Buck. Short for Buckminster, long for Buh!" Buck said, slightly startled by Marlene.

"Nice to meet you Buck. I've never seen you around." Marlene said.

"Why of course not, madam. I've been frozen for quite a huge bloody while, and now I'm thawed out into this strange place also full of humans. It doesn't even seem to be the Ice Age." Buck said, with an inquisitive tone.

"It's not an Ice Age. Not even close." Marlene replied. "I say, it's not? No wonder there's way more humans than mammals. I'd like to know more." Buck said curiously.

"Well, humans took over about 15,000 years ago or so." Marlene told Buck.

"Crikey..." Buck said to himself.

"All of this didn't pop up until about the last 50 years or so." Marlene added.

"Perhaps there aren't any more prehistoric mammals...nor species like my kind, is there?" Buck asked.

"You look like a weasel. We actually have those here." Marlene told Buck with a smile.

"Oh, spendid! Could ya show me around here then, lass?" Buck asked her.

"Sir, I'd love to." Marlene said with a big smile. "Alrighty, then. Lead the way into the zoo, lass!" Buck said, smiling widely.

"Let's start with the penguins." Marlene said.

"Aye. Lead the way." Buck said, flashing a big smile.

Marlene then brings Buck to the penguins HQ, where the penguins are still asleep.

"Whoa. Quite a habitat for penguins..." Buck said with surprise.

"We're gonna have to sneak inside to see them." Marlene said with a wink.

"Righto." Buck said, winking back.

"We just jump over there and lift open that food dish." Marlene said, pointing at the food dish.

"Splendid! I bet that has some quite some delicious food." Buck said.

"There is no food in that bowl." Marlene pointed out.

"Oh. There isn't?" Buck replied in surprise.

"They ate it." Marlene told him.

"Oh..." Buck said, while Marlene opens the hatch.

"You coming Buck?" Marlene asked the weasel.

"Aye." Buck said, following Marlene inside of the penguin's HQ.

"They are still asleep. Wanna wake the penguins up?" Marlene asked.

"Aye." Buck nodded.

"Hi guys!" Marlene bellowed, while Skipper's eyes flash open.

"Ello, mates." Buck said with a smile.

"We slept in! Wake up men!" Skipper yelled, waking up Kowalski, Private, and Rico.

"Whoa, whoa! Why the hassle?" Buck asked Skipper.

"They are elite penguin commandos." Marlene stated.

"Crikey! Elite penguin commandos, eh" Buck asked with a smile.

"Yes." Marlene replied.

"Jolly good show!" Buck exclaimed.

"Sir, what is your name?" Private asked.

"Name's Buck, mate. Short for Buckminster, long for Buh!" Buck said, opening Private's beak.

"I'm Private." Private replied.

"Skipper." Skipper said.

"I'm Kowalski, and this fellow is Rico." Kowalski said as Rico hacks up a stick of dynamite.

"Nice to meet ya, penguins. Wow, the Rico fellow can spit out objects?" Buck asked with an inquisitive look.

"Yes." Skipper said as Rico spits out a match and then lights the dynamite. Skipper, then, puts out the dynamite.

"Nice! I gotta say, I'm impressed!" Buck said, smiling.

"Why are you here soldier?" Skipper asked the weasel.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm a hunter...well, I used to be but I'm still a survivalist..." Buck said, remember his past with the Dinosaurs.

"He calls every one soldier." Marlene states.

"I see." Buck said, nodding

"Survivalist?" Skipper asked.

"Aye, mate." Buck said.

"Cool." Skipper replied.

"Yep. Those were the good ol' days before I was frozen. Riding on dinosaurs, fiddling with Rudy, all that good ol' adventure and the sweet freshness of the Dinosaur World. Now sadly, it's gone..." Buck said as a small tear rolls down his cheek.

"Dinosaurs have been extinct for 65 million years." Kowalski said matter of factly.

"Aye..." Buck replied, nodding sadly.

"Yeah." Skipper said.

"So, any kind of adventures you birds have? I'm still up for that." Buck asked the penguins, smiling while doing so

"Yes... all kinds of adventures." Skipper replied.

"Crikey!" Buck said, smiling with excitement.

"Oh yeah... they get pretty crazy about their "missions"." Marlene said.

"Missions, eh? Righto." Buck said.

"Let's meet the rest of the animals here." Private suggested.

"Aye, mate." Buck said.

"Private and I will bring you around to each of the animals." Marlene said.

"Sure thing, lass! Ready when you are." Buck said, smiling widely.

Marlene and Private then go outside. "You coming?" Private asked.

"Aye." Buck said, going outside with Marlene and Private.

Disclaimer: Marlene and the penguins belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon; Buck belongs to Blue Sky studio.

Hope you enjoyed this. There is more coming, just don't know when. Thanks for reading and remember to never give up.


End file.
